Reborn into my Dream
by TsubasaTenshi-sama
Summary: My name was Katy. My name is now, Kitsune. I was reborn. I saved Naruto from being a jinchuriki! I can copy any technique I see. I feel Invincible. Yet I still wonder if i can save them all. Oc x all for now. all characters are a little ooc because i disrupted the timeline.
1. Chapter 1

Reborn into my Dream

Katy POV

I died. How? I saved my friends life and lost my own instead. When I opened my eyes again I was very small.

I was being help in the arms of a beautiful lady. She had long flowing orange hair. It was the color of a fox. She had blue eyes that looked almost the same color as Minato's from Naruto. Her's were only a little darker.

I looked up at her curiously before she started talking to me.

"I shall name you Kitsune. You will be named after the great nine tailed fox. You will change the world my daughter. Come we must go help your new parents. The ones that will care for you after I'm gone." She wasn't speaking English. It's a good thing I learned Japanese!

She started to run through the woods until she came to a clearing. There was a barrier set up yet she walked right through it.

She ran to a blonde haired man and a red haired lady.

"Minato! Kushina! I know what to do! Please, let me seal the fox into my daughter. She can handle all the chakra. You both have a lot more you need to do. I'm going to die anyways. At least this way I do some good." She told them.

Did I hear correctly? Minato and Kushina. And earlier she said nine tailed fox. This can't be happening. I'm in Naruto.

"No! If I wouldn't use my own child for this and I used someone else's the village might think Naruto got special treatment." He told her.

"Minato, please. I need to do this. Please Minato…." She started trailing off letting out some tears.

"Fine. But who will care for your daughter?" he asked my 'Mom'.

"Will the both of you? I know it's a lot to ask for but I can't think of anyone better." She said.

"Of course, dattebane!" Kushina said.

"Thank you."

Minato picked up Naruto and Kushina and backed off. My 'Mom' set me down on the bed Naruto had been on a second ago.

"Goodbye my love." She said before shouting, "EIGHT TRIGRAM SEAL!" and with that the nine tails was now in me.

I just messed up the whole timeline because of this. Let's hope it's not too different.

Minato let the barrier down and gave Naruto and Kushina to the third and came to pick me up.

I let out a cry.

"Kitsune-chan. No need to cry. I'm here now." He said. I fell asleep in his arms.

**Time skip! 2 years later!**

Kitsune POV

Two years have passed now. I remember every moment of that day. The day I was borne.

For only being two I could walk pretty well. I've been walking for six months now. I also have started sneaking into Nato-san's office to read Jutsu scrolls and anything else I needed to know in this world.

Today was no exception. I meditate. I read. I practice. I stretch. I practice again. I play with Naruto.

While I was reading I got caught by Minato.

"Hey! Kitsune-chan! Are you reading?" he asked. Did I mention I can also talk? Everyone says I'm mature for being two.

"Hai! I'm reading about the shadow clone jutsu. I can't do the normal clone jutsu. I have too much chakra." I told him.

"When did you learn to read?"

"Six months ago."

He was gaping at me.

"Minato-san. Can you find me some friends? I need mature friends who can actually talk. All the kids my age are still babies!" I told him.

"I might. If you start calling me Tou-san!" he started grinning. I never called Minato and Kushina mom and dad because it was a little weird.

"Hai, Tou-san. Can you find someone older than me too? Like I said before, everyone my age is too young." I told him again.

"Sure. How about we go visit my friends? They have two sons. One is your age and the other is a couple years older than you. Sound good?" he asks.

"Yup. What are their names, Dattebayo?" I know I stole Naruto's catchphrase. Since he can't talk yet I don't see the big deal.

"Their names are Sasuke and Itachi. They are from the Uchiha clan."

I smiled and nodded.

"When can we go see them? Today? Please!" I started bombarding him.

"I'll ask if I can see them today. Chill, Kitsu-chan."

I nodded and decided to try the clone jutsu.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" I yelled. About a hundred cloned appeared in the hokage's office.

Minato was gaping again.

"Sorry Tou-san! I didn't mean to make so many!" I dispelled them.

"Wow, Kitsu-chan. Do you wanna be a ninja when you grow up?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I'm gonna change the world, Dattebayo!" I smiled.

"That's a good dream my little fox." He pats my head.

In another second a bird carrying a scroll came in and dropped its package and flew out again.

After a second of reading the scroll Minato looked to me.

"They said they would love to meet you. Let's get ready to go then!" I jumped up and got on my sandals. Tou-san picked me up and carried me all the way there.

Once we arrived he set me down and knocked on the door.

A boy, Itachi I believe, answered.

"Minato-sama, what brings you to the Uchiha district today?" he asked. He looked down and saw me.

"Who is this?" he asked.

I bowed.

"My name is Kitsune. It's nice to meet you." I told him before straightening back up.

He looked shocked.

"It's nice to meet you Kitsune-chan. My name is Itachi." He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Today I brought Kitsu-chan to meet you and your brother. She keeps complaining about not having anyone mature enough to hang out with. So I thought I should bring her here! Don't worry I asked your parents first."

He nodded and invited us in. we all took of our shoes and set them down. Well I didn't set mine down. I sealed them in my scroll.

Now it was Itachi's turn to be surprised.

"You know how to seal, Kitsune-chan?" he asked.

I nodded.

"You can call me Kitsu-chan or fox if ya want, Dattebayo. My name is pretty long, ne?" I told him.

He let out a chuckle and nodded.

"Alright Kitsu-chan."

He led us to a room with a table. At the table were Mikoto and Fugaku!

"It's good to see the both of you. This is Kitsune-chan." He introduced me.

I bowed again.

"My name is Kitsune. It's nice to meet the both of you." I said before straightening.

"Kitsune-chan, how old are you?" Mikoto asked. Both she and her husband were a little shocked.

"I'm two." I told her.

Que gaping.

"She keeps complaining about everyone her age being too little. So she asked me to help her find some older friends. Who better to see then your family? I think she and Itachi would be good friends." He told them.

They both nodded and agreed.

"Itachi, why don't you go show Kitsu-chan some cool jutsus." Mikoto said.

My eyes widened as did my smile.

"Will you?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Let's go find my cousin as well. He knows some cool ones as well." He told me. I stood up and we started looking for Shisui.

"How long have you been talking and walking Kitsu-chan?" Ita asked.

"Six months. I can't wait for Naruto to start walking and talking so then we can do more stuff. I have to entertain myself most of the time. So I sneak into Tou-sans office and read." I told him.

"Where did you learn to read?" he asked.

I looked up at him.

"I already knew how. One I could walk I just grabbed a book and started reading." I told him.

He looked shocked.

"Hey! Itachi, who is your little friends?" a boy came up to us and asked.

"This is Kitsune-chan. Minato's daughter. She wants some older friends so her dad brought her here. I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out with us? She wants to see some cool jutsus." He told him.

The boy turned to me.

"It's nice to meet you little fox. I'm Shisui! Are you ready to see some really awesome justu?" he asked.

"Yes Shisui-kun. It's nice to finally meet some kids who I can talk to." I told him with a smile.

Oh gosh it was soo cool meeting actual Uchihas!

He was gaping.

"Alright then let's go to the courtyard." Itachi said.

Once we were in the courtyard they decided to show me the fire ball jutsu.

They did the hand signs and fire came out of their mouths.

"Whoa that was so cool, 'ttebayo!" I yelled. I stood up and ran over to them.

I faced the direction they were and did the hand signs.

"Fire ball justu!" I yelled.

I humongous fire ball came out. I blinked and stopped blowing.

I turned to them.

"Did I do that?" I asked them.

They were both in shock and nodded.

"I'm sorry; I didn't expect it to actually work when I did it. I nearly burned down your house!" I apologized.

I second later all the parents came out.

"What happened here?" Mikoto asked in shock.

"We showed Kitsune the fire ball jutsu and she got up, copied us, and did a fire ball. It was huge!" Shisui said.

They were all a little surprised.

"Kitsu-chan, can you do it again?" Minato asked.

I nodded.

"You might want to get out of the way though." I told them. They came to stand next to me.

I did the hand signs and shouted, "Fire ball jutsu!"

A fire ball triple the size of Itachi's came out.

I stopped blowing before it could reach the house.

I looked to the adults.

"Kitsune-chan, how did you do that? Have you looked up the fire ball jutsu before?" dad asked.

I shook my head.

"I haven't looked it up. The only jutsus I've looked up are the basic academy ones, the shadow clone, and the wood style jutsus." I told him.

"Can you do all the jutsus you looked up?" Fugaku asked.

I nodded.

"Do you mind trying something for me?" he asked.

"Nope, I don't." I told him.

"Try to do this." He said. He activated Sharingan and looked me in the eyes.

I nodded.

I focused my chakra to my eyes and felt them kinda burning. I opened them and everyone gasped in shock.

"What? Why are you all gasping?" I asked. Well I guess I have sharingan if they all had that reaction.

"Kitsune, who are your parents?" Mikoto asked.

I frowned.

"I don't know. My mom was the only one I had met. She died the day I was borne." I told them.

She turned to Fugaku and whispered, "Is it possible for her dad to be an Uchiha?" she asked him.

He shook his head.

I looked at my hair which had blown into my face.

"Eeep! My hair is black!" I kinda yelled.

I second later it turned back to my blonde hair.

I let out a sigh of relieve.

"Well, it's getting late. Thanks for having us over but I think we should get going." Dad told them.

I started squirming.

"Um, how do I turn it off?" I asked.

"Just focus your chakra to your eyes again." Itachi told me.

I did as he said and then looked at him.

"I hope we get to see each other again soon, Itachi-kun, Shisui-kun. I had fun today." I told them.

We all said our good byes and dad carried me home.

**Time skip, Kitsune age 5: first day of school.**

Today's the first day of school!

"Naruto! Get up get up! Today's the first day of the academy. Wake up wake up!" I said shaking him.

"Nee-chan! I'm up, get out so I can get dressed." He said. He wasn't a morning person.

I ran down stairs and sat at the table. Mom had made breakfast for us! I ate and grabbed my bad.

"Mom, Dad, Naruto, I'm going to school early! See ya when I get home, Dattebayo!" I told them.

They yelled their goodbyes and Naruto yelled at me to wait up.

I ran to the academy and stood there for a second. I smiled and started walking when I heard my name being called.

I turned around and saw Itachi and Sasuke.

"Hey! So your starting today too Sasuke? I hope we're in the same class!" I said.

He nodded. I looked to Itachi and he smiled.

Itachi has been training me to use the sharingan since we discovered I had it.

Someone hugged me from behind and I nearly fell over.

"Kitsune! I told you to wait for me!" it was Naruto.

"Sorry. I was just so excited to finally come. Finally the kids my age are old enough to do stuff!" I said and Itachi laughed.

"Kitsune-chan!" I heard. I looked the direction the voice came from and there was Ino.

"Hey Ino! How's your parents? It's been awhile since I saw them." I found out I had the ability to copy any jutsu or kekkai genkki I see. To make sure I was safe all the clan heads taught me how to use them.

"Their fine." She said.

A second later Shikamaru and Choji walked up to us.

"Hey Kitsune." They both said.

"Hey guys!" the only clan jutsus I didn't use was the Akamichi's and the Aburame's. I couldn't use it because I wasn't chubby enough. And the bugs didn't like my chakra.

"Hey fox! You better graduate with me!" I heard a yell. I looked up to the third floor of the academy and saw Neji. I mentally laughed.

The great Neji Hyuga wanted me on his team.

"Too bad! I'm graduating with the kids my age! I promise I'll come train with you though!" I yelled back up at him. I saw him frown and nod before disappearing.

I sensed chakra watching is.

"Man, can you ANBU go away? It's out first day at the academy. Dog please!" I asked the hidden ANBU.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Dog jumped down and let out a sigh.

"How do you find us every time?" he asked.

"I'm just awesome like that, dog." I told him.

"Hokage-sama wants us to watch you today and tell him if you should be moved up a couple grades." He told me.

"He should've sent you dressed as yourselves then. I wouldn't have said anything if it was just some ninja watching us." I stated.

He let out a laugh.

"I'll have to tell him that when I report to him." He scratched the back of his head.

I nodded. The bell rang before I could say anything else. We all ran inside and I yell goodbye to Itachi.

Once we got in class I noticed our class was full of clan heirs.

I sat down next to Sasuke and Naruto. Our teacher came in and started yelling at me for no reason.

Not very many people liked me because I was a jinchuriki. Like Naruto did before I came to this world.

I was beaten by the villagers on m birthday, overpriced for stuff, or not even let in shops.

Even the clan heads were wary about me at first until they got to know me.

They passed out our tests and I immediately noticed a genjutsu on my paper. I raised my hand and the teacher called on me.

"Why does my test have a genjutsu on it?" I asked.

"What genjutsu? You stupid fox, there is no genjutsu!" he yelled at me.

I lowered my head and looked at my paper. I dispelled the genjutsu and started on it.

It was easy. I finished my test in about two minutes and turned it in.

The teacher yelled at me again.

"Since you are soo smart, " note the sarcasm, " Perform the three academy jutsus for me." He told me.

I nodded.

"Replacement jutsu."

"Transformation jutsu!"

And last but not least,

"Shadow clone jutsu!" I yelled and a hundred coned appeared.

The teacher was in shock.

"GO STAND OUTSIDE THE DOOR FOR SHOWING OFF! YOU STUPID FOX, TRYING TO MAKE A FOOL OF ME!"

I was about to step outside the door when Sasuke stood up.

"If she goes, I go." He said.

Then Naruto and Ino stood up.

"Ya, if Nee-chan goes, I'll go with her!"

"If Kitsune gets kicked out for being good at this then I'm going too!"

Shikamaru and Choji also stood up.

"Us too!"

Shino, Kiba, and Hinata stood up as well.

"Count us in too. No way Kitsune should be kicked out for that." Kiba said.

"FINE, GET OUT ALL OF YOU!" he yelled.

They all picked up their things and followed me out the door.

"Sorry for getting you guys kicked out of class too." I told them.

"No way, you didn't get us kicked out! That guy is stupid." Ino told me. I nodded.

"Hey let's go outside and practice by ourselves then. Follow me!" I told them. I led them back to my house and we went to the library.

"First let's grab some books to take with us." I told them.

We grabbed books on history, math, chakra, and basic jutsus. Then I led them to the training field.

When we all sat down dad and mom came out with Kakashi.

"Why are you guys here and not in class?" dad asked.

"The teacher cast a genjutsu on Kitsune's test. When she dispelled it and handed it in he yelled at her about her being a smart- and then a bad word. Then he told her to do the three academy jutsus. She did and then he yelled at her to leave.

We all stood up for her and said if she left so did we and so he told us all to leave." Shika told them.

Dad looked shocked.

"I'll have to talk to that teacher." Dad said.

I shook my head.

"You can't change the way people feel about me. Those who hate me will continue to hate me until I prove myself to those people." I told him.

"Hey, will you guys help us? We want to still learn and train today. Will you guys teach us?" Naruto asked.

They all smiled and agreed.

**Author note: so do you like it? If you don't stop reading it. I want the truth, but don't totally be mean about it. Well I haven't decided about pairings so just comment below about who fox should end up with. You can put anyone you want with her. Even akatsuki members.**

**Signed your not so normal author,**

**Tsubasa Tenshi-sama**


	2. Chapter 2

Reborn into my Dream

**Time skip 1 year. Kitsune POV.**

I walked into my dad's office. He had sent an ANBU to get me which is unusual. I knocked on the door and he let me in.

"Kitsune-chan, we have a lot to talk about." He said. In the room were all the elite jounin and even Ibiki.

"What's going on? Why are there so many people?" I asked.

He sat down at his desk and held up my journal.

"Can you explain what you wrote in this book? How do you know all this?" he asked.

I looked at him and let out a sigh.

"I guess it's about time I explain then. This is going to be confusing. I don't even really understand it, but I'll try my best." I told them. I saw several confused glances.

"I'm not exactly from this world. I used to live in a different dimension, a different world. Back in my world I died. When I opened my eyes again I was being held by that woman. She named me and ran to go help you Minato." I told them.

"The world I came from had no chakra, no ninjas. But it had very advanced weapons. Um, back in my old world there was a show, an anime that I used to watch. It was called Naruto. It focused on Naruto obviously but I know a lot about this world and its future." I said.

They all stared at me and I fidgeted under the attention.

"Tell me something you know that no one your age could know." Minato said.

"Um.. let me think." I said. What should I say.

"Um, you and Orochimaru were chosen for candidates for the fourth hokage. Um, I know what happened to Kakashi's teammates. And I know you argued with the woman, my mom in this world, about sealing the nine tails in me. And I know the nine tails true name and the names of the other jinchuriki." I said.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you die?" Inoichi asked. I blinked.

"Someone was going to kill me friends and I pushed her out of the way and took the damage." I told them.

I saw several people smile and I did as well.

"Alright, can Inoichi go on a mind walk with you? If he confirms this then I'll believe you." Minato told me.

"Minato-san, I will allow that but he can't see anything about the future of this world. There are some things that must stay unknown to even you. It would throw the balance of this world like I already have by being here and being a jinchuriki instead of Naruto." I told them.

He nodded before asking,

"By you being here what has changed?" he asked.

I looked him in the eyes.

"You and Kushina are alive. If I wasn't here you both would have died. Um, several of the kids in my class are a little different than they were before as well.

Shikamaru is a little less lazy, Naruto is actually keeping up with the class and can actually do the clone jutsu, Sakura Haruno is very shy, and there are a couple small differences in the others as well." I told them.

"If I had made Naruto a jinchuriki and died, what would have happened to him?" he asked.

"Do you want the truth or the sugar coated version?" I asked.

I heard some muffled laughs.

"The truth please." He said.

I nodded.

"Naruto lived in the orphanage until he was 5. When he was 5 they kicked him out so the third gave him an apartment. He was constantly beaten by the villagers especially around his birthday. He was dead last in his class and never knew who his parents were or even that he was a jinchuriki for a very long time."

I paused before continuing.

"You'd have thought he would've given up but he was quite the opposite. He never gave up or went back on his word and his dream was to be the hokage. He was kinda perverted though. He would constantly turn into a naked female version of himself in class. He even knocked out the third by using that jutsu."

"One day one of his teammates left the village to pursue revenge. He did everything in his power to try and bring him back. He even went and trained to be a sage with Jiraiya. He tried to get him back for almost three years. Then a war came."

"His teammate came back and joined him to fight against the enemy. I'm not sure what happens after that though. Naruto managed to get control of the nine tails chakra as well. He could change the hearts of any opponent he went against." I told them.

Everyone was smiling really big.

"May I ask you a question?" Ibiki asked.

"Ya sure." I replied.

"How old were you when you died."

I blinked as everyone looked at me.

"Thirteen." I stated.

I heard several gasps. And I saw many eyes widen.

"You were that young? You must have been very brave." Asuma said.

I shook my head.

"I was scared to death." I told them.

I heard Anko muffle a laugh.

"Maggot, it takes fear to be brave. If you weren't scared then that would be stupid." She laughed out loud now.

I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"So if you lived in another world, did they speak a different language?" Choza asked.

I nodded.

"Want me to teach all of you it? It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it. It would be perfect for a code system or secret language for the ANBU as well." I told them.

"Can you say something for us in that language?" Shikaku asked.

"_Well pineapple head I can. This is called English. Like it?" _ I said in English.

They all looked dumbfounded.

"What is it called and what did you say?" Minato asked.

"It's called English. I told you that and asked if you liked it." I said smiling.

"I do like it. I agree it would be perfect to teach the ANBU. Will you teach it to us?" he asked.

"Only if you guys teach me some cool jutsus!" I said. We all laughed and they agreed.

"When shall we hold these lessons?" I asked.

"Can we start now?" Asuma asked.

I nodded and everyone else agreed.

"Alright, first is the alphabet. It's the first thing kids learn back in my world."

"They taught us a song to remember them. Wanna learn it?" I asked. Some of their smiles dropped as I smirked.

"Go ahead. Let us hear it." Minato said also smirking. I nodded.

"_A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z. Now you know you're A B C's next time won't you sing with me?"_ I sang.

"And That's the alphabet." I said. They were all gaping.

They nodded.

"Now you try." I said.

They all did it almost perfectly. They started messing up after 'Z'.

I nodded.

"Ok, so I'm going to write down those letters and I want you all practicing writing them. By the end of the week I want you to have them down. Then I'll teach you greetings." I told them.

"Um, can I go now? I was going to go play with Naruto. He keeps pestering me because all I ever do is read and train." I told them.

"Go ahead. We'll do the mind walk another day. Either way I believe you Kitsune-chan. Here's your journal. Good luck changing the world." He said as I walked out the door.

I ran out of the office and to the park where I was supposed to meet Naruto. He wasn't here yet so I waited. After a few minutes some chunnin who were older and bigger than me came up and pushed me from behind.

I stood up and brushed the dirt off of me and turned around to face the bullies.

"Hey, it's not nice to push people." I told them.

"You're not a person. You're a monster. I heard my mom and dad call you a demon. You should leave this village you filth." One of the bullies said.

"That wasn't very nice. Apologize." I told them. One of the other boys kicked me in the gut and sent me flying to a wall. I picked myself up and coughed.

All the other boys started kicking me and throwing sloppy punches until someone came up behind them.

"Stop. Leave now or else." I looked up to see Itachi and Shisui. The bullies ran as fasts as their legs could carry them.

Ita and Shisui came and helped me up. I could barely stand. All of my minor cuts and bruises started healing already.

"Why don't you fight back? I know you could have beaten all of them fox." Shisui said.

"You both know I can't draw any attention to myself. If I beat those guys it would without a doubt attract the attention of a certain council member who is obsessed with power. And people would start getting mad that the 'demon fox kid' is getting to strong." I told them.

They both let out a sigh and Itachi picked me up.

"Eh Ita, put me down." I said. I didn't like being picked up because I was afraid of falling.

"Nope. You're coming with me. Let's go get you cleaned up." he told me.

"Y-you're not taking me to the hospital are you?" I asked.

"What if I am?" he asked with a smirk.

"Please don't. I'm not really allowed in there. And when I am everyone's always mean. Please? I can clean myself up. It's only a couple broken bones. It will heal in like two days. Please? I'll do anything! Just don't take me to the hospital." I begged him.

"Anything?" he asked.

I nodded vigorously.

"Even, say… give me a kiss?" he smirked.

I gave a reluctant nod.

"Alright. I won't take you. But you have to gave me a kiss." He said still smirking.

I let out a sigh of relieve.

"I expect this from Shisui but really Ita. You better not start acting like Shisui because two Shisui's would be way too much for me to handle." I told him.

He let out a laugh and started heading for the hospital.

"You gonna give me a kiss or are we going to the hospital?" he asked.

"You can have a kiss just stay away from the hospital." I said in a hurry. I leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Alright let's go to my house then." He said and started walking to his house.

I let out a laugh. This Itachi was a lot more open and playful than the other one.

When we got to his house he took my shoes off for me even though I complained. He carried me through the living room where his mom was sitting. When she saw me she started freaking out.

"What happened?! Who did this to you?! I'm going to kill whoever did this to you! Are you ok? I'll grab the first aid kit and send a message to Minato and Kushina and tell them you're here!" she half yelled.

"Mikoto-ba-chan. I'll heal in two days at most. It's nothing to worry about." I told her.

"I'm going to worry over you. No one deserves to be treated like you are just because you're different." She said.

I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you. All of you." I said. They all smiled as well.

Itachi brought me to his bathroom and sat me down on the edge of the bathtub.

Mikoto brought the first aid kit and Itachi started cleaning my wounds. Mikoto went to tell my godparents what happened and left me and Itachi alone.

"Kitsune. I hate seeing you hurt. Why don't you at least run?" he asked me.

I looked into his onyx eyes.

"If I ran they would believe they scared me and I was a coward. I can't fight back but I can't run either." I told him. I saw his hand clench into a fist.

He went back to wrapping my wounds.

"Itachi, I may only be six but I know how the world works. I know it could very well be the end of the world if I get in the wrong hands. But I couple chunnin can't do much." I told him.

He looked me in the eyes and I noticed his eyes were watery. I leaned over to him and kissed his forehead.

"So don't worry about me. It's not I'm letting them kill me. If I really needed to I would defend myself." I told him.

"It's not about that. I don't want you to be hurt, Kitsune. You're important to me. I don't like it when I can't always save you." He said.

"Thank you. For caring." I thanked him. I gave him a smile and he smiled as well.

"Kitsune, I get the feeling you know more than you're letting on. Mind telling me?" he asked.

I let out a laugh.

"Ya I do know more. Would it be a good idea to tell you? Maybe. It could also lead to other problems later on. I'm not sure what effect this information could have on you." I said.

"So is that a yes?" he asked.

"That's a yes. But we have to go somewhere where I can set up privacy seals so no one can listen in on us." I said.

He finished with my last cut and picked me up again.

"Then I know just the place." He said.

He walked into his room and set me down on his bed.

"Is this ok?" he asked. I nodded as a faint blush crept onto my cheeks.

I handed him some privacy seals and he placed them all over his room. I activated them and Itachi laid down on his bed and looked at me.

"Well, you see this is going to be confusing. Just promise whatever I say you'll keep treating me like you always do ok?" I asked.

"I promise. I'll never treat you differently." He told me. I nodded.

"I'm not from this world originally." I said. His eyes widened.

"I come from another world in a different dimension. A world without chakra. That's why I'm always training. I'm not used to chakra so it was a bit of a shock being reborn into this world." I told him.

"A world without chakra?" he asked.

I nodded.

"This world advanced in machinery and their weapons are way more deadly than the ones here in this world. There were also no ninja. In my old world there was a show. It was centered around Naruto.

He was the jinchuriki in the show. I didn't exist. But it does kinda go along with the timeline now. So I know the future pretty much. Everyone I hang out is somehow related to the ultimate outcome of this world." I told him.

"How am I related to this outcome?" Ita asked.

"Do you really wanna know?" I asked. He chuckled and nodded.

"I know the Uchiha's are planning a coup. In this world if I didn't exist, well it could still happen actually, but you were ordered by everyone's favorite council member who is obsessed with power to kill your clan to stop a civil war." I told him.

"You killed everyone except Sasuke and bent him on revenge. Then you went to go join the Akatsuki as a spy. The Akatsuki captures jinchuriki and extracts the tailed beats from them. Do you know what happens when a bijuu is extracted from a jinchuriki?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"They die. Eventually Sasuke left the village to go with Orochimaru. After he killed Orochimaru he went to kill you. He did without knowing the truth and when he found out he decided to have revenge on Konoha. See how you affected the outcome?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"So you know how everything plays out. Then you know how to change the world?"

I nodded.

"That's my goal. I want to change the world and make it better for all of you guys." I said.

"Don't forget your own happiness along the way Kitsune. How did you get here in our world?" he asked.

"Simple. I died and was reborn into my dream…. Just kidding. I did die and I was reborn though." I told him.

"How… how did you die? How old were you?" he asked.

I looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"I was thirteen. I died saving a friends life." I told him.

"You were my age huh. I'm not happy you had to die but I'm glad you're here. I'm glad I got to meet you." He said.

I laid down next to him and looked into his dark eyes.

"Me too! this world is amazing and is filled with so many amazing people. And you're one of them…" I said as I drifted to sleep.

**Third POV**

After the young fox had drifted into sleep our little weasel wrapped his arms protectively around her.

'If only you knew how I felt about you.' He thought as he also drifted to sleep.

**Author note! Like this chapter? I decided to make it an ocxall for now so each chapter will kinda center around her and someone. Comment bellow for who you want to see her with next chapter! Oh and all the characters are a little ooc. I apologize, but deal with it. Have fun reading fanfiction!**

**Signed your not so normal author,**

**Tsubasa Tenshi-sama**


	3. Chapter 3

Reborn into my Dream

**Time skip a couple months: Kitsune age: Almost 7 Kitsune POV**

**Chapter: Shikamaru and the Clouds and Kakashi the pervert.**

It's been a couple months since I ended up telling Itachi the truth. I was on my way to my favorite training field. It was abandoned so it's the perfect place to practice in private.

When I arrived I saw someone lying in the middle of the field. I walked over and sat down next to him. It was Shikamaru.

"Hey Shika. Cloud watching?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I had clan training but it was too troublesome." He told me. I had to let out a giggle when he used his signature word.

"Well, how about I train with you then. I have this mysterious power that lets me copy jutsus." I told him.

He looked over to me and nodded with a small smile.

He sat up and we both stood. I took his hand and started to walk toward his clan compound.

When we arrived we went in and took off our shoes.

"I'm home." Shika called out. Not even a second later Shikaku was right in front of us.

"Oh hi Kitsune. Were you on a date with Shika?" he asked.

I blinked and looked over at Shika who was blushing. I see now. He has a crush on me.

"No, I found him in the training field I used and decided to return him to you. He said something about clan training so I offered to train with you two." I said.

"That sounds great. Let's get started then!" Shikaku said. Man this guys gets excited when I come over. Maybe it's because I can actually get Shikamaru to work.

He led us to a training field.

**After training time skip!**

After we finished training I said goodbye to them and walked off. I walked through Konoha ignoring the whispering. I decided to go to Kakashi's house. I wanted to steal that book he's always reading.

It had to be interesting if Kakashi was reading it. Then again he was a pervert so maybe it was super horrible. The Tales of a Gutsy Ninja was really good and it's by the same author.

I few minutes later I arrived at Kakashi's house and entered through the window.

Kakashi was on the couch reading his book. I walked over to him and was down next to him.

He looked at me before putting his book away faster than dad using the flying thunder god technique.

"Hey Kitsune. What brings you here?" he asked.

I smiled.

"I wanted to know if I could read that orange book you're always reading. Dad has a copy too but he won't let me read it. Even jiji has one. It must be good if all three of you are reading it. I would go buy one myself but well…. I'm not allowed in the bookstore." I told him.

He was covered in nervous sweat.

"W-well, your mom doesn't want you to read it." He said.

I nodded and frowned.

"Then can you and I go on a cool mission together? Not a stupid d-rank please!" I asked him.

"You know that talk a couple months ago when you told us you were older?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Then why are you acing like a kid?" he asked.

"Mind of a 20 year old, heart of a seven year old. I can think like an adult, but I'm still only a kid. No matter how old I was before, now I'm a kid." I told him.

"I didn't really get much of a childhood before so I'm taking the chance to have one now." I added.

He looked at me curiously.

"No childhood? Why?" he asked.

I smiled and let out a laugh.

"I was the princess of a kingdom. First borne as well. I had a lot of responsibilities. I couldn't just go and play like other kids. I had to learn everything about ruling a kingdom." I told him.

"Do you ever wish to go back to your world?" he asked.

I nodded with a sad smile.

"I left a little sister back in my world. She will now carry the burden I kept her away from for years. I miss my family and my friends but…. If I hadn't come here I would have never met all of you guys. You all are my family now. If I was given the chance to go back to my old world, I would pass on it. This is my home now." I told him.

He smiled and I did too.

"Well I can't go on a mission but how about we go get some ice cream?" he asked. I smiled and nodded vigorously.

We both stood up and walked through town to an ice cream shop. Kakashi got Vanilla and I got Chocolate.

"Hey Kakashi, when are you going to let me see under that mask?" I asked before licking my ice cream.

"Who knows? I might be willing to show you sometime." He said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You know people think you hide your face because it's deformed. Or maybe you cover it to hide it from your fan girls…..?" I asked.

He let out a laugh.

"Defiantly the latter." He said. We walked to the abandoned training field and ate our ice cream. Kakashi kept his face facing the opposite direction to tease me.

"Hey, when I graduate the academy with Naruto, I want you as my sensei." I told him.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because I already know who my teammates will be and I don't think I'll be able to handle them by myself." I told him.

"And who are your teammates?" he asked.

"Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura Haruno. If they anything like they were supposed to be we'll have our hands full." I told him.

I let out a sigh and Kakashi laughed.

"Well then I'll have to come and help you." He said as he finished his ice cream. I finished eating my cone and licked my lips.

"Thanks for the ice cream." I thanked him.

He pulled his mask up and eye smiled.

"No problem." He said.

All of a sudden a rock came flying and hit me square in the forehead. I blinked a couple times as the rock fell from my face.

I looked in the direction where the rock came from and so did Kakashi. Standing at the edge of the forest was the group of chunnin who attacked me before.

"Oh it's them again….." I mumbled.

"Have they attacked you before?" Kakashi asked in a low voice so they couldn't hear.

"Ya, a couple months ago. Itachi had to scare them off last time because they wouldn't leave me alone." I told him.

"What type of damage have they done?"

"Broken bones, missing skin, cuts, and bruises." I told him.

He nodded and disappeared. I heard some thuds and crashes and then Kakashi dropped three tied up bullies.

"Since I'm a jounin I can do this is since they have harmed a civilian." he explained.

I nodded.

"Hey, Anko came up to me a few days ago and told me she signed me up as her apprentice. What does she do?" I asked him.

"She does seduction. I'm going to kill her now if you'll excuse me." He said. His KI was exploding.

I nodded.

"Please do, I hate seduction. It's vile. Please destroy the document that lists me as her apprentice." I asked him.

He nodded and disappeared with the three chunnin. I got up and walked through town back home.

I went inside and saw mom, dad, and Naruto.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing?" I asked.

They all looked at me and their eyes widened.

"Why are you bleeding?" Minato asked.

"I'm bleeding? Maybe it's from that rock the bullies threw at me." I mumbled the last part but I knew they heard me.

I waved my hands franticly.

"Kakashi took care of them, no need to worry! Oh and dad I need your help. Anko signed me up as her apprentice without asking me. I don't wanna be her apprentice!" I told him.

Mom looked furious.

"I'm gonna kill her." She said.

"Kashi-kun said that too so you better hurry before he reaches her first." I told mom. She ran out of the door as fast as she could.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"You know she really will kill Anko, right?" dad said. I smiled and nodded.

"There is no way on this earth that I will ever learn seduction." I said.

"I agree with nee-chan. I don't want her doing that either." Naru said.

We all laughed and about an hour later mom came home with an evil smile on her face.

**Author note:**

**Sorry for the short chapter! I know I didn't do to god of a job on the Shikamaru part but I promise I'll do another part Shikamaru chapter later on. Next chapter is:**

**Sasuke the duck-butt and Kiba the wolf tamer!**

**Sounds cool right? Hope you enjoy the next chapter here is a preview:**

**A wolf came out of the trees and looked me directly in the eyes.**

**I could feel the tears starting to form.**

"**Kitsune!" I heard Kiba call. He and Akamaru jumped downright in front of me.**

"**Don't worry, we'll protect you." He said reeasuringly.**

**END**

**Ok, til next time:**

**Signed your not so normal author,**

**Tsubasa Tenshi-sama**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke the duck-butt and Kiba the wolf tamer!**

**Kitsune POV a year later age 8:**

I was officially not Anko's apprentice. She nearly died though. Mom can be a nightmare if you make her mad!

I walked out of the village gates and made my way to the Uchiha compound.

I go over there a lot. I like to train with them. They are really strong! My eye twitched slightly as I thought that. I can be such a little kid sometimes.

My favorite Uchiha to spar with is Fugaku because he doesn't like it when I can do things he can't!

When I reached the compound I went up to the guards.

"Hiya! It's me again. Can I go in?" I asked. I liked the guards. They were nice to me unlike some people.

"Sure. Um… what happened to your hair?" the tallest asked.

I forgot about that. It was the whole reason I was here today.

"Mom dyed my hair in my sleep. I am beyond annoyed at her right now. I mean really? Crystal colored hair?! I'm not the Crystal Hime." I told them as I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Well maybe Mikoto-sama can fix it." The other said.

I nodded before continueing. When I got to the main family's house, I knocked on the door.

Itachi opened the door and stared for the longest time before I started talking.

"Is your mom home? I really need her help. Mom dyed my hair while I was sleeping." I told him.

He raised his hand to his mouth to muffle his laughter before recomposing himself.

"Come on in Kitsune-chan. I'll go get her." He said as he led me to his living room.

He sat me down on their couch and left me there as he went to find Mikoto.

I heard my name and looked to see who is was.

"Kitsune-chan? What happened to your hair?" Sasuke asked.

"Mom dyed it." I told him.

Mikoto walking into the room right as I said that.

"What did you do to upset Kushina-chan this time?" she asked through her laughter.

I frowned.

"All I did was come home with a couple cuts and bruises and some of my clothes were torn. It's not something to ruin my hair over. I look like the Crystal Hime!" I exclaimed.

Everyone looked serious when I told them my reasons.

"Where did you get these cuts and bruises?" Itachi asked. He knew I never fought back against villagers.

"I was training. Now back to the problem at hand. Can you fix my hair?" I asked Koto-san.

"Yup. Can you explain to me what you meant when you said Crystal Hime though?"

"Sure." I replied.

She led me to the bathroom and I started spinning my story.

"The tale of the Crystal Hime is known by very few people. Those who have heard it think it's a legend. The Crystal Hime…. She had control over the rare element of crystal. She was the first.

She was alive in the same time period as the first hokage and Madara Uchiha. She knew them actually.

When they were ten the hime's father let her go exploring and that's when she met them.

They were at a stream skipping rocks to each other. She walked down to greet them and Madara nearly killed her out of fear that she was a spy.

When they started trusting her she showed them her kekkai genkki, the crystal release. In turn they showed her what they could do."

Mikoto started treating my hair.

"Both boys fell in love with her. And she fell for one of them. When her father found out he told her he was going to kill the one she loved.

She begged her father not to and he told her that in turn for his live she would be locked away until someone found her and could pass his tests.

Before she was locked away she created two necklaces. Each half of a whole. She gave one half to her lover and she kept the other. She retreatd to the hidden cave and sat on her fathers crystal throne as he froze her time.

To this day no one has found the hidden cave."

I paused. My hair was almost normal again.

"Only someone with the first hokage's necklace, the other half of hers, can free her from her crystal cage. So until someone manages to find her she will be forever frozen by the same power that led her to her lover.

There actually is a reason she was drawn to the pair. They were the reincarnations of Ashura and Indra, the sons of the sage of six paths. Every now and then they are reborn. In fact I know the two people they were reincarnated into this time but I can't tell you." I finished

"Where did you hear this?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't tell you. When you tell the tale those who repeat it cannot tell who told them. It's for everyone's safety." I told him.

My hair was back to normal.

"Hey Sasuke, I was wondering….. is your hair naturally shaped like a duck's butt?" I asked.

He looked mad and Miko and Ita just laughed.

"My hair does not look like a duck butt!" he yelled out.

"Whatever you wanna think Sasu-chibi-chan." I told him with a shrug.

When my hair looked normal again I said my goodbyes to the Uchiha's and made my way through the forest back to Konoha.

I stopped in a clearing and took in the sights. It was filled with flowers and some wildlife.

I saw birds and bees, rabbits and squirrels. I walked to the middle of the clearing and stopped when I heard a twig snap.

A large wolf stepped out from the trees and looked me in the eyes.

I could feel tears starting to form.

"Kitsune!" I heard a voice call out my name. Kiba and Akamaru jumped down in front of me.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you." He said reassuringly.

I nodded.

"Kitsune I need you to do exactly as I tell you too, ok?" he asked.

"I understand. What do I do?" I asked him back.

He turned his head slightly to face me.

"Trust me." He stated.

"I always trust you Kiba." I told him.

"Good. Hop into the tree behind us when I say go." He told me.

"Alright." I answered him.

"GO!" he yelled as he and Akamaru lunged at the wolf.

I hopped into the tree and watched as they chased the wolf away.

The wolf swiped his paw at Kiba and it sent him flying.

"KIBA!" I yelled prepared to go jump down to help him.

Akamaru took the chance and took the wolf down. The wolf ran while it could.

I jumped down and ran to Kiba. He sat up slowly revealing a gash on his arm.

"I can heal it. Just stay still." I told him as I fixed his arm.

"Thanks, you're amazing at medical ninjutsu." He thanked me.

"Don't thank me. It's my fault you got hurt in the first place. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" I asked.

He smirked slyly.

"You can give your knight in shining armor a kiss." He said.

I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks again Kiba, but I have to get home before mom gets mad." I told him as I started running off.

I ran back home as fast as I possibly could.

And I opened the door to see…

**Author Note time! I left a cliffhanger!**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I was at camp last week and I am so tired.**

**Next chapter title and preview:**

**The kissing war 3**

'**I can't believe these boys. Seeing who can get the most kisses from me.' I thought.**

'**First was Shisui. Then Kakashi, Gai, Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru, Naruto, and a couple others.' I thought.**

'**Even some of the adults are trying. I remember giving a kiss to Inoichi and Fugaku as well. What the heck are these guys thinking. I bet it was a bet set up by Shisui.' I told myself.**

**End.**

**See ya next chapter!**

**Signed your not so normal author,**

**Tsubasa Tenshi-sama**


End file.
